


Sleep (DET)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is a prevalent driving force in Gustav's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep (DET)

**Author's Note:**

> Gustav is a Norwegian lundehund. JOakim is an ocelot.

Gustav rolled over onto his back. He groaned into the crook of his elbow.

“Get up, you lazy bum.”

Gustav whined, “Why? I thought you loved me. Whyyyyy?”

Joakim laughed. He opened the curtains more.

“Noooooo…”

“Gus, please. It’s like,” he looks at watch, “almost 8:30 in the morning, man.”

“It’s too early.”

Gustav continue to whine. He flipped over to his side and pulled his covers over his head. He stopped shifting and said, “I’m going back to sleep.”

Joakim shook his head. He suddenly had a great idea. His tails and ears twitched in anticipation. He looked out the window once. Then, he pounced.

Gustav screamed. He was tangled in the sheets and yapped loudly. Joakim laughed. He pinned Gustav down and kept laughing.

“You godless heathen!” Gustav yowled.

“I’m sorry. What was that?”

“I hate you. Please let me up; I’ll wake up!”

Joakim got off of him and purred contently.

“What are you so happy about?”

Joakim laughed.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Omelettes? WIth bacon? And orange juice and toast?”

“Okay.”

Joakim got up. Gustav, well, Gustav went back to sleep.

 

 


End file.
